


Stay

by InkSplodge



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Grinding, Heartbeat, I Love You, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry wake up the morning after. As Harry intends to get ready for the day, Eggsy asks him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw the film, although it's been a while ago, still thought I would upload it.

They had only just woken up when Harry pressed his lips against Eggsy’s forehead. Both were still naked from the night before, and with the tenderness gesture, it made Eggsy melt against the other’s warm body.

As Harry went to turn and get out the bed, Eggsy stopped him dead. His fingers swiftly reached Harry’s wrist, who looked into Eggsy’s pleading eyes.

“Stay.”

It was softly spoken, almost broken with Eggsy’s sleepiness still surrounding his head. It was all Harry needed to slip back under the covers.

Their fingers entwined, Eggsy shifting his hand from Harry’s steadily raising heartbeat, and into his slight cold hands.

Harry shifted even close to Eggsy until their body pressed, front to front, Eggsy turning better to be look straight into his lover’s eyes before locking his lips with Harry’s.

The kiss was soft, making them feel the presence and heat off each other, until they both opened their mouths and allowed the other to enter.

It was sweet but heated, making Eggsy’s free hand rise to Harry’s neck, deepening their kiss even more.

Lips on lips, tongue over tongue, teeth to teeth. It was perfect in all the ways they could imagine.

A gasp escaped Eggsy as Harry became even closer, breaking their hand holding to weave his hand into Eggsy’s mess hair and yank his head back.

“Harry…”

Once again, Eggsy allowed himself to be overcome by the vulnerable love that made him feel weak, but overall strong.

Harry’s lips lowered onto Eggsy’s neck, kissing and sucking certain spots that made Eggsy gasp out his lover’s name again and again.

By now, Harry had resulted to bite Eggsy’s shoulder, which earned him a good high-pitched gasp, making Eggsy’s eyes roll to the back of his head from the pure ecstasy Harry was providing him.

Hands began searching across each other’s body now, Harry reaching for Eggsy’s hips whilst the other grabbed Harry’s thigh, pulling it over his own.

Trailing his lips back to Eggsy’s, Harry pulled the other back in for one more long and slow kiss, before staring straight into his eyes.

“Back.”

Eggsy did exactly what he was told, moving from his side to back, pulling Harry on top of him. However, as Harry’s eyes travelled over Eggsy’s body beneath him, the other started to become impatient.

“Harry… Please…”

Once again, a broken plea that didn’t fall on deaf ears.

Harry leaned in once more, stealing a quick kiss from Eggsy.

It was then Harry started to move, placing his fingertips back into the marks they had earlier impressed into Eggsy’s  hips.

Moaning, Eggsy grabbed the bedframe behind him, not wanting to scratch deeper into Harry’s back.

Harry moved slow and steadily, making Eggsy moan that little bit more with every rub of their bodies.

“Please, please, please,” Eggsy begged, closing his eyes and whispering against Harry’s lips.

But this time, Harry didn’t listen, and instead slowed but deepened his movements. All he got from Eggsy was a strangulated moan.

Their hips locked together perfectly, making Eggsy force his head back into the pillow, displaying his neck to Harry who took his chance. Once again, he kissed it softly, moving across Eggsy’s Adam apple.

Eggsy jerked up at the movement, opening his eyes to stare at Harry who’s eyes where lust filled.

“Harry, please. Please, please, please,” Eggsy begged once more, wanting Harry, _needing_ Harry.

But as Eggsy began repeating his lover’s name under his breath, Harry started to deliver. His swiftly increased his speed and dug his fingers into Eggsy, who lay there gasping. It wasn’t going to last that long this time around.

Harry placed his lips back over the others, quieting the sounds of Eggsy’s moans, before kissing him like he did before. Long and slow.

It was all it took before Eggsy released himself, hitting his full ecstasy as Harry pulled back slightly, watching what he had caused his lover to do. Harry gave a soft chuckle, making Eggsy whimper beneath him, as Harry picked up his pace once more before hitting his own ecstasy not long after.

Harry tried hard to not collapse on top of the other, but Eggsy had other ideas. Pulling him closer, he elongated a sweet kiss into something more wondering. Eggsy could taste Harry and his hands released the bedframe and interweaved into Harry’s hair. It was perfect.

Moving, Eggsy groaned as he thought Harry was leaving to get out of bed once again, but all he did was move back onto his side, bringing Eggsy with him.

Lying down together once more, Eggsy placed his head onto Harry’s chest; hearing his heartbeat thud that little bit slower with every heartbeat.

“I love you.”

It was so quiet, Harry almost didn’t hear it.

Placing a kiss into Eggsy’s hair, Harry whispered “I love you too.”

They didn’t really mind that within a few hours they had to get ready for the next mission, because at that moment they were just holding each other close one more time.


End file.
